1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a connector for electrical cords and cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the conventional connector is connected with an electrical cord or cable, the electrical cord or cable will often be twisted, thereby making it unable to keep straight and therefore causing difficulty in connection.
The conventional electrical cord or cable simply uses a sleeve made of iron sheet to hold an electrical cord or cable, so that it cannot keep an electrical cord or cable firmly in position. Furthermore, the procedures for the engagement between the cable and such a conventional connector are troublesome. In addition, in the case of strong winds, the cable will disengage from the connector and water may also penetrate into the cable.
It is necessary to use pliers for the engagement of the cable and the conventional connector, but as the component fitted with a cable is made of plastic material so that it will be easily damaged or even broken when it is clamped by the pliers for engagement.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,769,662 and 5,066,248 suffer one or even many of the above-mentioned drawbacks. In brief, these patents do not use any means to protect the plastic component provided on the electric cable, so that the component will be easily damaged, deformed, or even broken when the component is engaged with the connector. Furthermore, the cable cannot be firmly clipped and will easily disengage from the connector. In addition, water will easily penetrate the cable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a connector for electrical cords and cables which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.